Confusing Circumstances
by Silvertoekee
Summary: Yue wakes up in Touya's arm and is unsure of what to do. (complete)


Not my first ccs fic but hopefully I am getting better.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
Confusing Circumstances  
  
Yue awoke slowly and was slightly startled when he felt a warm body beneath him. Raising himself on his elbows Yue peered down and saw Touya beneath him. Letting out a slight gasp he tried to get up but could not because Touya's arms were locked around his waist.  
  
There was no way of getting off of Touya unless he woke him and he was not too sure if he should. One reason being how he would explain why he was there in the first place when even he wasn't to sure how that had happened. And another reason being he kind of liked laying on Touya in this manner. His other form Yukito loved Touya very much and would be happy to be in this position. But Yue was still unsure of his feelings for Touya and was still trying to sort it out. He still loved Clow-sama and perhaps always would, but just maybe there was room for Touya? Yue didn't know how to handle emotions to well and was unsure of how to proceed with it. Letting out a half sigh he laid his head back onto Touya's chest and folded his wings around them.  
  
Touya shifted slightly on the bed and tightened his grip on the warm thing on him. He was barely on the edge of sleep when he felt the warm thing shift slightly. Opening sleepy brown eyes, he looked up and slanted silver eyes locked with his. Blinking his eyes in confusion he noticed that it was Yue who was on top of him and that he was laying on Yukito's bed. Focusing on Yue's face again, Touya noticed a slight blush staining the moon guardian's cheeks. Touya was not to sure how or why Yue was on top of him but it made him feel aroused. He had known in the beginning that Yukito was not human and that had been revealed when Yue had appeared. To him Yuki and Yue were the same person only with different personalities and appearances. He loved both of them and had been trying to find away to tell Yue this as well. He was unsure of Yue's feelings for him and decided to wait and see what the moon guardian would do.  
  
Loosening one of his arms from around Yue's waist Touya threaded his long fingers into Yue's platinum hair and held him still. He watched surprise show on Yue's face followed by confusion reflected in his silver eyes.  
  
"Touya what are you doing."  
  
"I am going to do this Yue."  
  
Raising his head slightly Touya pulled Yue's head down and kissed him. The kiss felt slightly electric and he heard Yue gasp in suprise.  
  
Yue was shocked by the kiss and at the same time thrilled by it. He felt his eyes grow heavy as Touya nibbled on his lower lip with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. Opening his mouth slightly Yue felt Touya's tongue slide in and then touch his own. He let out a soft moan as Touya began to kiss him slowly and he tentaively responded back. The kiss lasted for a few moments before they had to break apart for air. Yue opened his silver eyes and looked into Touya's brown ones. Touya's eyes were very expressive and he could see passion there and something else. Yue wondered what the other emotion was but could not quiet figure it out yet.  
  
"Why did you kiss me Touya?" Yue asked quietly.  
  
A now or never moment siezed Touya and he decided to reveal his true feelings for Yue. Gathering up his courage he replied, "Because I love you Yue and It felt right to do so."  
  
He watched shock show on Yue's face which was soon followed by fear. Touya began to grow concerned and wondered if he should not have said anything. Yue pulled away from Touya's embrace and standing quickly walked over to the window. Gazing at his back Touya felt slightly nervous and waited for the moon guardian's reply.  
  
Yue was unsure of what to say to Touya's words of love. A part of him was happy that Touya felt this way but another part was still very much afraid. He knew that Touya was waiting for an answer and it had to be an honest one. Gathering up his courage Yue turned around and gazed at Touya who was sitting up on the bed. Looking into Touya's eyes he saw fear and perhaps rejection? Unsure of why Touya would feel that way Yue took a step forward before kneeling down next to the bed. Reaching out he grabbed one of Touya's hands and held it in his own.  
  
"Touya the feelings I have for you are so knew that in someway they confuse me."  
  
He felt Touya tense up slightly and his grip tighten slightly.  
  
"But what I feel for you is starting to develop into love and I just need more time to be sure."  
  
Lifting his head Yue looked up into Touya's brown eyes and waited for him to respond.  
  
Touya gazed down into Yue's face and felt peace fill his being. Yue had not said he didn't love him but only needed time to figure out what he felt for him. Reaching down with his other hand he gently cupped Yue's cheek and smiled slightly.  
  
"Very well Yue I will give you all the time you need and when you are sure just let me know ok?"  
  
"Thank you To-ya."  
  
Touya's eyes widened in surprise at the pet name that only Yuki used. He watched as Yue slowly smiled and was dazzled by the beauty that sat before him. Leaning down he kissed Yue on the forehead before standing up and stretching slightly.  
  
"Well now that's all settled I just have one question."  
  
Yue stood as well and looked at Touya questioningly.  
  
"How the heck did we arrive in your bedroom when I don't ever remember us coming here?  
  
Yue was just as confused by this as the switch in topics. He knew that Touya had done this to give him more time and that made him happy. Walking over to Touya he slid his arms around his waist and tilting his head back smiled up at him.  
  
"I don't know but I am glad that it happened."  
  
Yue gazed up into Touya's brown eyes and watched them darken slightly before he lowered his head.  
  
"So am I Yue." Touya whispered just before he claimed Yue's lips with a kiss.  
  
Later on the two never did figure out how they had ended up in Yukito's bedroom but both of them admitted that they were glad it happened. But if they had been looking outside they would have noticed a little girl with a stuff animal sneaking away into the night.  
  
  
  
Did this when I was half a sleep and hmm I guess its pretty good. Oh well time to sleep! 


End file.
